El Despertar
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Regalo de Reyes 2019 para Cris Snape. La personalidad de Grindelwald se va desplegando mientras interacciona con Albus y con los futuros nazis. Entre tanto, personajes de su creación y de la mía van entrando y saliendo en escena. Wizarding World expandido a través de la Magia Hispanii
1. Chapter 1

**_Regalo de Reyes para Cris Snape. Una historia que pretende mostrar cómo se va desplegando la personalidad de Grindelwald mientras interacciona con Albus y con los futuros nazis. Entre tanto, personajes de su creación y de la mía van entrando y saliendo en escena._**

 ** _Disclaimer: El Wizarding World de Animales Fantásticos y Harry Potter pertecene a J. K. Rowling y demás compañías._**

 ** _Copyright: La Magia Hispanii es obra mía, desarrollada y ampliada por otras fickers._**

 **** **El Despertar**

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Godric's Hollow. Reino Unido. Hacia 1899…_**

El muchacho arrugó la frente con tan sólo ver su nombre escrito en el sobre de pergamino. No necesitaba más para saber quién era el remitente, bastaba con ver la letra. Con desgana, ofreció una chuchería a la lechuza. El animal la cogió con el pico mientras le dedicaba, de reojo, una desaprobadora y ambarina mirada. No consideraba correcto que el joven mago arrojara la misiva, sin leerla, hacia un extremo de la mesa, junto a la lámpara de gas.

Pero como el pájaro no había recibido instrucciones de esperar una respuesta, cuando el muchacho abandonó la estancia cerrando tras de sí la puerta, engulló la comida con un sonoro "glup", ejercitó un poco las alas en la percha para pájaros en la que se hallaba posada y, con un salto lleno de determinación, emprendió el vuelo y salió por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

oOoOo

Era media tarde, su momento favorito del día, cuando Ariana se entretenía en su cuarto sin molestar y las obligaciones domésticas se hacían solas a golpe de varita. Antes de la venida de Gellert, ya disfrutaba enormemente de aquel par de horas, entre el te y la cena, en las que podía dedicarse a lo que quisiera, pero con Gellert cerca, se pasaba el día anhelando que llegara el momento de reunirse con su amigo. Estaban en su cuarto y Albus se disponía a mostrarle una hoja con sus últimas reflexiones sobre el orden mágico mundial, cuando Gellert hizo un gesto con la mirada.

\- ¿Carta de tu amigo Dodge? –Gellert señaló el sobre abandonado en la esquina del escritorio, con un ademán ligeramente indolente. El joven Albus se encogió de hombros con desgana. Ya ni se acordaba de la carta que había llegado la noche anterior. La mayor parte del tiempo conseguía permanecer evadido, gracias en buena medida a la presencia de Gellert en su vida, pero cuando llegaba una carta de Elphías, la pérdida de su Gran Tour, ese que habían planeado con tanto esmero, volvía a situarse en primer plano, causándole envidia. Y, aunque lo ocultara, no podía negarse a sí mismo que también le producía dolor y un evidente regusto amargo a soberana injusticia. Un talento como él, desperdiciando semejante oportunidad de ampliar horizontes mágicos, era algo que, por fuerza, tenía que contravenir el orden correcto del universo.

\- Supongo que le da la dirección a la lechuza de palabra.- Siguió hablando Gellert, desentendiéndose de la expresión de hastiada indiferencia de su amigo.- Tiene una letra espantosa. No quiero imaginar al pobre pájaro intentando averiguar qué ha puesto en el sobre.

\- Tampoco importa mucho.- Protestó Albus.- Total, yo no me muevo de aquí. No necesitaría ni una dirección. No hay pérdida posible para las lechuzas.

\- Mi querido Albus.- .Gellert giró toda su persona en un movimiento elástico y sibilino, colocándose tras su amigo y pasando un perturbador brazo sobre sus hombros.- Eres un poco presuntuoso ¿No te parece? Es posible que el señor Elphias Dodge envíe otras cartas, no solo a ti. Además de la familia puede tener algún interés amoroso… o incluso una anciana tía bisabuela… yo escribiría a mi tía Bathilda. Si no estuviera viviendo con ella, claro está.

Albus sonrió una pizca, no precisamente de buena gana.

\- Venga, ábrela, hombre. Enterémonos de las andanzas del mago que escapó por las ramas del penacho de la escoba de unas peligrosas quimeras… ¿Dónde se supone que debería encontrarse?

\- Iba a Egipto.- Replicó Albus de mala gana.

\- Una magia muy interesante. Pirámides, esfinges…

Albus frunció el ceño. No estaba ayudando nada en absoluto la actitud indolente de Gellert.

\- Yo habría elegido Hispania.- Gruñó. En realidad, nunca había considerado elegir Hispania. Los Magie Hispanii, como se hacían llamar, tenían fama de ir a su aire, respetar solo en la forma el Estatuto del Secreto y, en definitiva, hacer lo que les venía en gana. Pero necesitaba desacreditar el itinerario de Elphias para poder sentirse un poco mejor, engañarse por un instante con la idea de que realmente el viaje no le habría aportado nada especial.

\- ¿Hispania?- Gellert se enderezó un poco y lo miró fijamente, alzando una rubicunda ceja.

Albus sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Adoraba ese gesto de Gellert. Carraspeó al sentir el rubor que le subía por el cuello y las orejas, e intentó adoptar un tono serio. Tenía que pensar rápido alguna razón medianamente convincente.

\- Son probablemente los que mejor conocen a los muggles. Se mezclan con ellos constantemente. Van al colegio con ellos. La mayoría, en contra de lo que se cree, no pisa Beauxbatons…- Albus frunció las cejas. En realidad, desaprobaba todo aquello. Especialmente, lo que iba a decir a continuación. Pero no soportaba quedarse mudo ante Gellert.- Son los que mejor sacan partido de la situación. Y además está…

\- ¡Tut!- Gellert se había levantado de un salto y le alzaba ante las narices una fina mano.- ¿De verdad crees que los magos hispanii son los que mejor controlan la convivencia con los muggles.

\- Claro. Por lo que he leído, ellos se mimetizan cual metamorfomagos entre los no mágicos …

\- Mi querido, mi queridísimo Albus. No gozas del privilegio de tener una tía bisabuela historiadora. Aunque reconozco que mi tía es a veces muy pesada… pero al menos, tiene una interesante biblioteca.- Gellert hizo una pausa mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Los Hispanii son los más cobardes de todos nosotros.

\- ¿Los más cobardes?- Albus alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No era esa, precisamente, la conclusión a la que había llegado tras su propia reflexión. Arbolarios, extravagantes, partisanos… pero ¿cobardes? – Hace falta mucho valor para interactuar constantemente con muggles sin el temor de contravenir el Estatuto del Secreto.

\- Pensemos un instante… ¿En qué fecha se aislaron del devenir de la historia de su país?- Gellert adoptó un tonillo didáctico.

\- En 1210… o 12… no recuerdo exactamente ahora mismo. En cualquier caso, inicios del siglo XIII.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¿De cuando es el Estatuto del Secreto que nos aisló a todos los demás?

\- 1689 por primera vez, pero oficialmente en 1692…

\- Finales del siglo XVII.- Le cortó Gellert con una sonrisa- Ellos a principios del siglo XIII… el resto a finales del XVII. Son casi quinientos años, Albus.

El aludido parpadeó conteniendo el sobresalto gozoso que le suponía escuchar su nombre en boca de su amigo, cada vez que lo pronunciaba de aquella manera.

-… quinientos años escondidos. Haciendo oídos sordos a sus propios gobernantes… ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Albus?

\- ¿Una envidiable clarividencia unida a un intenso sentido de pertenencia al mundo mágico gracias a una perseverancia a prueba de todo?- Soltó sin saber ni cómo le había venido a la mente tal conclusión.

\- Me temo que conoces poco la psicología de los seres humanos mágicos. En realidad, son unos cobardes.- Remató Gellert.- En eso se resumen quinientos años de historia: en un sistema muy perfeccionado de esconderse. Ni una sola revolución, ni una sola participación en guerras entre los mundos mágico y no mágico. Ya lo decía Guillermo de Orange, que en ese país no hay brujos, aunque añadiendo el insulto de que debía ser porque ni el diablo los quiere. No han tenido arrestos para participar en la guerra contra los Estados Unidos. Y probablemente, tengan mucho más talento mágico. Pero se han inhibido. En realidad, significa que se unirán a nosotros con facilidad, por puro terror a los muggles y agradecimiento a su libertadores, que seremos nosotros. Pero también, que son infiables. Nunca se les podrá encomendar nada serio. Bueno, al menos, como sociedad. A nivel individual, siempre hay excepciones…

Albus se quedó sin palabras. Todas sus reflexiones sobre la historia mágica de la península ibérica, una tierra por la que habían pasado magos de todas las tradiciones, se habían convertido en agua de borrajas ante el argumento incontestable, expuesto por aquella voz envolvente y bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos azules envueltos en el halo de aquel flequillo rubio. Aunque también era verdad que nunca había reflexionado con la suficiente profundidad, quizás hasta aquella misma tarde. El desdén aparente de los Hispanii por el sistema le resultaba demasiado chocante.

\- ¿De veras crees que serán los primeros en unirse? ¿Empezaremos por ahí, entonces?

\- Eso tendremos que pensarlo con calma. Los dos países muggles son lugares pobres y atrasados, con mucho campesino hambriento. España acaba de perder unas cuantas posesiones y ellos no han movido un dedo…otras sociedades mágicas más avanzadas y valientes verán las virtudes de nuestra propuesta antes..

Albus asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Si, siempre había pensado que había algo que no le gustaba de los Hispanii. Gellert le había abierto los ojos: eran cobardes. Muy cobardes. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal. La cobardía era lo contrario a lo que se presupone a un buen Gryffindor, como él. Incluso la astucia de los Slytherin era más aceptable que la cobardía. Pensándolo seriamente, en Hogwarts había cobardes, pero no tenían una casa donde colocarlos. Quizás en el futuro habría que construir una quinta Casa para intentar sacar algún provecho de aquellos pobres desdichados…

\- Quizás haya que atraerse antes a gentes más fiables. Como los norteamericanos.- Se le ocurrió comentar.-

\- U otras sociedades mágicas europeas…después, cuando estos otros vean el progreso que alcanzamos, surgirán partidarios de imitarnos. Y los que tengan reparos en unirse… les mostraremos la importancia del valor.

Albus se sintió satisfecho y reconfortado. Como en otras ocasiones, su amigo le había convencido. Gellert, por su parte, le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas suyas, tan arrebatadoras. El joven mago suizo le puso una mano en el brazo y Albus ya no tuvo la mente en condiciones de razonar.

 _Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regalo de Reyes 2019 para Cris Snape.**

 **Disclaimer: Wizarding World pertenece a JK Rowling et al.**

 **Copyright: la expansión a la sociedad mágica de España y Portugal, o Magia Hispanii, es creación mía.**

 **El Despertar**

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Munich. Alemania. Principios de los años 20 del siglo XX_**

\- Impresionante todo lo que tienen aquí.- Dos hombres caminaban por un pequeño museo bastante desierto. El más alto se detuvo ante una vitrina donde se exponía un extraño cráneo con dos protuberancias, que según una tarjeta mecanografiada correspondía a un hiperbóreo intraterrestre. - ¿Puedo preguntar dónde lo encontraron?

\- Lo trajimos de Constantina, una ciudad en la Argelia francesa.

\- ¿En la costa?

\- Ligeramente al interior. Se trata de una ciudad fundada por fenicios . Nos costó bastante acceder al yacimiento.

\- ¿Trabas burocráticas?

\- No. Las autoridades son asequibles. Es más bien la geografía. Se trata de un lugar poco accesible, créame, rodeado de impresionantes barrancos. Y una noche aparecieron unos cuantos indígenas, vestidos con harapos, que pretendían impedir las excavaciones. Hubo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para persuadirlos… debían considerar el lugar como una especie de santuario.

\- Y al final ¿cómo se avinieron a dejarles excavar?

\- Bueno, hizo falta un poco de … persuasión. En el fondo son pobres diablos. No cuentan para nadie. Ni siquiera para los nativos argelinos, mucho menos para los colonizadores...

\- Entiendo.

El visitante guardó silencio entonces y volvió a dedicar su atención a la vitrina. Había memorizado las explicaciones cuidadosamente, especialmente el lugar de procedencia, y ahora, con el rostro muy cerca del cristal, observaba mejor el cráneo. Era bastante evidente que las protuberancias eran falsas, pero dejando a un lado aquellos añadidos, la calavera destilaba algo muy sutil pero a la vez, inconfundible. Un ingenioso fraude, magia mediante.

\- Es impresionante.- Dijo por fin.- Sin duda, mereció la pena el esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

Su interlocutor, un alemán fornido de pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás, sonrió con satisfacción.

\- He de reconocerle, señor Gindelwald, que cuando recibimos su carta nos sentimos un tanto…¡Ah!... escépticos, si me permite la expresión. Ahora que lo conozco personalmente, he de admitir que mis temores eran infundados.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo, en su lugar, me habría sentido exactamente igual. Uno nunca sabe con quién trata hasta que no le ve la cara

El pequeño museo se hallaba en la sede de una Sociedad llamada Thule, donde hacía no mucho que habían recibido la carta solicitando una entrevista personal con alguno de sus jerifantes, y la habían tratado con cierta precaución que a la postre se reveló infundada. El sujeto que tenía delante Herr Rosemberg, que así se llamaba el muggle, era irreprochable: alto, rubio platino, un ojo azul (la otra órbita iba tapada con un parche, pero no osaría cometer la falta de delicadeza de preguntar qué le había ocurrido), muy correcto y hablando un perfecto alemán. Además, mostraba un interés poco corriente en ciertos temas objeto de estudio de la sociedad, amén de mostrar un elevado grado de cultura. Se notaba a la legua que se trataba de lo que los miembros de la Sociedad definían como "un perfecto ario".

\- Comprenda que hace relativamente poco tiempo, vivimos tiempos convulsos aquí en Baviera.- El cicerone, con el orgullo un poco crecido ante el interés despertado por el ilustre visitante, le indicó el camino hacia la siguiente vitrina.

\- Conozco lo acontecido durante el soviet de Baviera. Una enorme iniquidad.- Se refería a que, menos de una década atrás, Baviera había sido gobernada por una administración revolucionaria que, entre otras medidas, había detenido a varios de los miembros más insignes de la sociedad en la que se hallaban, acusados de planear un golpe de estado. Los detenidos fueron ejecutados.

\- Una afrenta imperdonable. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se haga plenamente justicia y la Sociedad ocupe el lugar que le corresponde en la historia del glorioso pueblo alemán.

\- Quizás no tanto.- El visitante se detuvo ante un círculo plagado de líneas quebradas negras. La elección del objeto pareció complacer sobremanera a su acompañante, puesto que sonrió sin disimulo e inició de inmediato una explicación.

\- Nuestro sol negro...

\- De doce rayos… el símbolo del poder de la raza aria.

\- Veo que… conoce nuestra _filosofía_.- Herr Rosemberg se sintió íntimamente complacido al confirmar su juicio sobre su visitante.

\- Es bastante obvio que no todas las almas son iguales… en algunas se manifiestan talentos... _especiales_ , que no deberían desperdiciarse quedando ocultos por tanta mediocridad. ¿No cree?

\- No lo habría expresado mejor.- Replicó Rosemberg con satisfacción.

\- Precisamente, en aras de reducir la mediocridad del mundo, creo que sería interesante profundizar en sus investigaciones…- Grindelwald sonrió seductoramente.- …¿No han considerado continuar con las excavaciones en Argelia? Los fenicios son un pueblo muy antiguo, su religión inspiró los panteones griego y romano... y al mismo se opuso el judaísmo...

-¡Es usted todo un erudito! ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo lo adquirió?

\- Recibí una sólida educación de base, interno en un colegio en el norte de Suecia. El frío fortalece el caracter de los muchachos... después, he sido autodidacta. Sobre todo, he viajado mucho. Por eso me gustaría contribuir a sus excavaciones… quizás podría financiar otra visita a ese lugar… ¿Dónde me dijo? Constantina.

\- ¿Está interesado en algo en particular? ¿Quizás los restos del hiperbóreo?

\- Mi querido Herr Rosemberg... ¡Qué perspicaz es usted! Sí. En definitiva, sí estoy interesado en el hiperbóreo. Y en otros restos que hayan podido quedar de una raza tan... interesante. Creo que merece la pena excavar un poquito más. Quizás la prueba irrefutable del origen superior de la raza se halle al alcance de las puntas de los dedos… por supuesto, colaboraría generosamente en la financiación.

\- Perdone la indiscreción pero… ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?

\- De lo que haga falta. Proveame de un equipo competente de arqueólogos. Por supuesto, completamente leales a la causa.

-¡Por supuesto!

Lo último que esperaba Rosemberg del visitante era que le ofreciera financiar otra expedición arqueológica a Argelia. En realidad, no creía demasiado en los hiperbóreos, pero quizás darle el capricho al señor Grindelwald no era una mala idea. Parecía un hombre influyente, con mucho mundo, y además se ofrecía a financiar holgadamente la expedición. Le había omitido que aquello de la persuasión había sido un puro eufemismo, que los arqueólogos salieron a duras penas de aquel horrible lugar y que algunos acabaron en psiquiátricos, convencidos de que les habían abierto fuego con armas potentes bajo la apariencia de simples palos. Quizás eran una panda de blandos, poco dignos. Habría que buscar un equipo verdaderamente ario para ir por un cráneo para dar satisfacción al señor Grindelwald.

 _Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**El Despertar**

 **Capítulo III**

 ** _Albufera de Valencia, 1927. Domicilio de la familia Amatriaín-Moltó._**

-¡Auuug! ¡Cómo duele al sentarse! … Y qué mala está la poción…

El mago que se quejaba era un tipo alto y fornido, de hombros anchos, pelo castaño con reflejos cobrizos que lucía un poco demasiado largo para lo que se llevaba, y ojos a juego. Llevaba un brazo vendado bajo la camisa. Y tenía un buen número de moratones, unos visibles y otros no.

\- Más te dolería sin ella. Y no tendrías estos problemas si volaras con un poco más de cuidado.- Le reprochó la bruja que le había preparado un rato antes la poción. Era morena y menuda, y estaba en esos momentos muy atareada preparando la comida.

Ambos estaban en la cocina de la casa, el lar del hogar para cualquier brujo hispanii, aunque fuera de Tradiciones tan distintas como las de aquellos dos. En una trona de madera, engullendo un currusco de pan y llenándose de babas, una niña los miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos. Tendría alrededor de nueve meses y era muy parecida a su padre, aunque el pelo era más tirando a rubio, los ojos tenían un tono ambarino y la mandíbula, un poco larga y tirando a cuadrada, era la de su madre.

\- Si volara con un poco más de cuidado en los partidos, no sería yo. Sería otro cazador…- Objetó Martín.- Y hasta podría ser peor. Nuno sigue inconsciente en San Mateo…

\- Nuno se estampó contra el poste de un aro. Por no mirar por dónde volaba.- Objetó la bruja.

\- No se lo digas, pero entre sus fintas y las mías, no hay color…

Martín Amatriaín era, probablemente, el Cazador más famoso de la Magia Hispanii. Jugaba en el Herensuge, un equipo con sede en el Pirineo navarro, y era en muchas cosas completamente opuesto a su mujer. Amparo Moltó dejó escapar un suspiro, levantó la cabeza del lenguado que andaba enharinando y lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación.

\- Ya lo se, Martín. Ya se que es tu forma de jugar y que tienes unos reflejos endiablados. Si no fuera por ellos ya estarías al otro lado de los velos. O postrado en una cama de por vida. Te conocí arriesgando la cabeza en los partidos. Pero eso no quita que me preocupe cada vez que te atiza una de esas bludgers…y te atizan casi constantemente. Además, te recuerdo, Martín Amatriaín, que tienes dos hijas muy pequeñas que criar.

El aludido sonrió de buena gana ante la mención de su prole, aunque recordó demasiado tarde la bludger que le había atizado en el pómulo un instante antes de marcar su enésimo tanto en el último partido y se llevó la mano a la mejilla conteniendo a duras penas un ¡ay!.

-… y aunque seas un tipo fuerte, de buena encarnadura, los huesos guardan memoria de las veces que se reparan con la Pegahuesos, y ni la mejor de mis pociones puede dejar tu esqueleto como si no hubiera pasado nada…- Amparo aprovechó la mueca de dolor de su marido para continuar con su perorata aleccionadora, aunque sabía que resultaría, como siempre, del todo inútil.

\- Tus pociones son fantásticas. Y tus cuidados, la mejor sanación.- Martín dedicó a su mujer la mejor de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

\- Eres un bruto. El mejor cazador, sin duda. Pero a costa de ser un bruto. Ya me lo dijo mi madre

\- Tu bruto particular. Tu madre tenía toda la razón.

\- Mi bruto. Y aunque te parezca mentira, quiero conservarlo. Oh, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido muchas veces. ¿Puedes limpiarle las babas a Sara, o te duele mucho el brazo?

\- Pued… ¡Ay! Ya está… hmmmpp. Sarita, hija ¿Una sonrisita para papá?

La niña le dedicó un sonoro "ahhhh" acompañado de un chorro de saliva que pringó la mesa.

\- Me lo temía. Gracias.- Amparo se apresuró a conjurar un trapo de cocina para limpiar la mesa justo en el momento en que otra cría hacía entrada en la cocina. Esta era más mayor, y salvo por el pelo, muy rubio, y los ojos, de un azul muy pálido, era clavadita a su padre.

\- Amaya, chérie. Asseyez-toi a côté de ton père.- Dijo la madre con dulzura. La niña en cambio mudó de expresión de modo súbito y, enfurruñada, se sentó junto a Sara, con los brazos cruzados.

Amparo suspiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta tres. La exasperaba muchísimo la cerrazón de su hija mayor.

\- Asseyez-toi à côté de ton père...- Repitió lentamente, intentando contener el enfado.- Je sais que tu comprens bien…

-¡Aita!- La niña exclamó mirando fijamente a su padre.

\- Obedece a mamá.- Replicó Martín con calma.

A regañadientes, la niña se levantó y cambió de silla. Pero no apeó la expresión disgustada.

\- Esos no son modales.- Empezó a amonestarla su madre.- Y cuando estés en Beauxbatons no creas que te van a consentir la mala educación…

\- No quiero ir a ese colegio…- Murmuró la cría entre dientes. Amparo, que había vuelto a sus quehaceres culinarios, dejó el lenguado que iba a freír sobre el plato y se giró para encarar a su hija mayor.

\- Pues irás, y no hay más discusión.

Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos azules de la primogénita Amatriaín, que las contuvo a duras penas.

\- Queréis libraros de mí…- Siseó con rabia mal contenida. – Así os quedáis solo con Sara…

\- Eso es una tontería.- Replicó Amparo, un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido.- Sabías que irías, mucho tiempo antes no ya de que naciera Sara. Incluso antes de que supiéramos que venía.

\- Calma, por favor.- Intervino Martín. Su hija estaba a punto de gritar. Y su mujer, casi también.- Tu hermana también irá, llegado el momento. Y hasta puede que cuando cumplas los once años lo estés deseando. Un castillo encantado en el que dedicarse solamente a aprender magia, y sin tus padres cerca…

\- ¡No voy a desearlo nunca!- La niña estaba de pie y los miraba con furia.-¡Nunca!

Dicho aquello, salió corriendo fuera de la cocina. Amparo dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, se limpió a toda prisa las manos en un trapo y se lanzó en pos de la criatura.

\- Cuida de Sara.- Se despidió con un siseo. Martín se giró para observar a la menor. Sara había dejado de mordisquear el pan y contemplaba la escena, como preguntándose qué diablos había acontecido entre sus padres y su hermana. Martín le dedicó una sonrisa, agradeciendo que la niña no se hubiera puesto a llorar con el alboroto que habían causado.

En el piso de arriba, Amparo debía estar echando una buena regañina a la mayor. La niña pasaría muy enfadada una buena parte de la tarde, pensó al ver bajar a Amparo al poco tiempo, con una cara muy disgustada.

\- Está castigada. No podrá salir de su cuarto hasta que no haya terminado correctamente los ejercicios de francés. Y no subas a ayudarla cuando yo no esté en casa, que te conozco. Lo que ahora nos faltaba, que encima tenga celos de su hermana…

\- No la ayudaré con el francés, descuida. El castigo se lo merece por desobediente y contestataria. Pero no creo que sean celos… Parece más bien la última excusa. No nos engañemos, nunca ha querido ir a Beauxbatons.

Amparo abrió la boca para protestar, pero Martín alzó una mano, rogando silencio para poder continuar exponiendo su punto de vista.

\- Ya se que tu fuiste a ese colegio. Pero la mayoría de los Magie Hispanii se educan en scholas de magia, a la vez que van a escuelas normales. Puede que no seamos tan sofisticados y refinados con las varitas, pero creo que nuestra magia no tiene nada que envidiar a la de los gabachos.

\- Te recuerdo que yo nací en Marsella. Como mi padre. Desde un punto de vista mágico, soy tan _gabacha_ como española. Y fui a Beauxbatons.

\- Tu no eres gabacha. Como mucho, se puede decir que los Moltó, como familia, sois brujos del Mediterráneo occidental. Marsella, Roma, Sicilia, Orán, Mallorca, Melilla, Valencia.- Martín enumeró los puertos mágicos en los que residían parientes de Amparo, dedicados desde hacía generaciones al tráfico marítimo mágico, aunque todos tuvieran origen en las costas valencianas. Pero se cuidó muy mucho en añadir que a veces le parecía que era un poco _fenicia_.- Conocéis cómo se educa a los magos en distintos lugares. Pero la sede central sigue estando aquí… Y yo no debo parecerte tan mal…

\- Martín.- Amparo estaba un poco exasperada.- No me vengas con si me pareces bien o mal. Mis hijas recibirán una buena formación mágica, pero parece mentira que tu precisamente, que viajas por todo el país, no te hayas dado cuenta de la situación actual.

\- ¿De qué exactamente tenía que haberme dado cuenta?

\- La España _non magique.-_ Amparo hizo una pausa, como si le pareciera sumamente evidente lo que quería decir.- es pobre y está atrasada. Y sus dirigentes no hacen nada por remediarlo.

\- Precisamente. Mi madre y Graciana tienen fama de curanderas en Vera. La gente no mágica les pide consejo para sus dolencias y las de sus animales. Siempre les hemos ayudado… Se supone que si tienes un don, es para usarlo en beneficio de los demás. De manera discreta, porque no están muy preparados para asumir la magia, pero…

\- Una cosa es un pueblo perdido en las montañas, otra la nación en su conjunto.- Amparo le interrumpió.- Nuestra prosperidad ha costado muchos esfuerzos y se sustenta en la unidad de la comunidad mágica y su separación tajante del devenir de la historia no mágica. 1212 ¿Te acuerdas? Si insisten en no prestar atención a las desigualdades, la situación puede desembocar en una revolución. Y en tal caso, lo mejor es no tener nada que ver con ellos.

\- Pero Amparo… no te entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver no inmiscuirse en la historia no mágica con ir a un internado de magia en Francia?

\- Mi primo Jean Michel…- Empezó a recordar Amparo.-… iba a la tarika de Orán, con magie bereberes, franceses, italianos… cuando estalló la guerra de los non magiques se alistaron todos. Murió en los Dardanelos. Tampoco te acuedas…

\- Conozco la historia de Jean Michel. Pero él era un Pied Noir. Seguramente sentía un compromiso con Francia. De no haber marchado con las tropas Ingenuas lo habría hecho con magos. Los hubo entre los aliados.

Amparo echó un vistazo a Sara. La niña parecía percibir que algo estaba pasando entre sus padres, porque no osaba hacer ni un ruido. Hasta había dejado de mordisquear el pan. Compartía rasgos con la familia de su padre y con ella misma pero había algo que trataba que no la perturbara: sus ojos. Los Amatriaín decían que eran de ellos, pero no conocía a ni uno solo que los tuviera de aquel tono ambarino. Y sin embargo, muy de tarde en tarde, aparecían entre los Moltó.

Martín estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para no resentirse de sus traumatismos, pero por otro lado sabía que Amparo necesitaba su presencia. Había empezado a erguirse cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la calle. Amparo, apretando los dientes, hizo un esfuerzo mental para situar a un lado la cuestión familiar. Esperaba que quienquiera que fuera quién venía a importunar, tuviera una buena razón para ello. No estaba el horno para tonterías.

Abrió la puerta con más energía de la que hubiera querido, para toparse de frente con otro de sus primos; Jean Paul Paulet, hijo de una hermana de su padre. Era un mago moreno, no muy alto y de ojos grises y risueños, que hizo entrada con un sonoro Bonjour.

 _-_ Ah, Jean Paul.- Le saludó Martin con cordilidad.

\- Estoy en Valencia por unas horas y he pensado en haceros una visita.

\- Si vienes a insistir en la propaganda sobre el internado francés, no es el momento más adecuado. Mi hija está ahora mismo muy enfadada por ese tema.

El aludido negó con la cabeza con energía.

\- Ah, muy amable. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un vino, una cerveza? .- Martín se levantó con cierto trabajo y sacó su varita.

\- O quizás quieras quedarte a comer... estaba preparando la comida.

\- Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora en el puerto.- Dijo Jean Paul sentándose a la mesa y haciendo una cucamona a Sara.- Solo quería comentaros las noticias. Se dice por todos lados que van a extraditar a Grindelwald.

\- ¿Traerlo a Europa?- Amparo se sentó también.- Supongo que el Ministerio de Magia de Suíza debe tener una lista larga de cargos.

\- Y el MACUSA estará encantado de librarse de tan ilustre residente...- Añadió Martín.- No creo que lamenten quitárselo de encima.

\- Yo personalmente, prefiero que se lo queden.- Dijo Jean Paul.- Es un mal bicho. Cuanto más lejos de nosotros, mejor.

\- Ya veremos qué pasa.- Concluyó Martín.- Y hablando de otra cosa... ¿sabes algo de mi primo y su familia?

\- Oh, los ví hará un par de semanas. La niña ya camina, debe ser mucho mayor que Sara...

\- Jean Paul, qué poco sabes de niños.- Objetó Amparo.- Catalina tiene solo seis meses más que Sara. Pero a estas edades, es casi un cincuenta por ciento de la vida de una persona.

\- Ya... El caso es que la cría parece el doble que la tuya, no te ofendas... y en cuanto a su integración... los magie de la Tarika los han aceptado bien, a pesar de ser gente tan diferente...

\- Ya estamos. Cierto que los de mi Tradición no somos lo más refinado, pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos capaces de convivir con otras Tradiciones... miramea mí.

\- Eso es más bien mérito de mi prima, no te ofendas.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada al alimón y continuaron hablando de otras cosas intrascendentes.

 _Continuará._


End file.
